Chance at Love
by MESUME-MEGITSUNE
Summary: A new girl is transfered into Bakura's class,he ends up watching her after school. Will they be able to find love? No selfinsertion!
1. The encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh... but hey, we can all dream.

Authoress note: to those of you that are keeping up with my Fruits Basket fanfic, I'll be working on the sequel to "The Girls Next Door" soon so keep an eye out for "Live with the Soumas" okay, thanks.

And this is my first YGO fanfic so if it's bad... please forgive me bows

Chapter one: The Encounter

"It's raining again; it's starting to get worse then at home in England." Bakura sighed to himself in first period English class.

Just then the door opened and a girl was accompanied by the principal in to the front of the class.

"Class, this is an exchange student from America, her name is Luna. She isn't accustomed to town yet so help her out as much as possible."

Bakura looked up to see a girl with waist length crimson hair and ocean blue eyes looking very uncomfortable, she walked over and sat in an empty seat next to her new white haired classmate. Luna looked over to see Bakura's chocolate brown eyes fixed on her, this made her blush.

"Ano... hi, I'm Luna. You are?" Bakura snapped back into reality, "Oh, hello, I'm Bakura Ryou." "Good to know, I like to know the names of my fans." Luna joked. "Um, fans?" Bakura questioned. "Well you were staring intently at me just now weren't you?" "Oh, I'm sorry about that." Bakura blushed from embarrassment while Luna smiled.

The day went on and the only other time they saw each other was at lunch. Of course Joey and Tristian were showing off and fooling around too much for anyone to even talk to her. After school Bakura saw Luna walking home, only she was heading towards a shady part of town.

"Such an innocent looking girl can't live over that way." he thought. Bakura ran over to her, "Where are you going Luna? Home can't be that way can it?" Bakura asked. "No it's a short cut to get home." Luna said solemnly without looking at her taller classmate. "Don't go that way, you could get hurt." he added. "I know," Luna looked up revealing a black eye that was swollen shut, "they already got me." she finished.

"Oh Ra! Luna are you okay, who did this to you?" the boy panicked. "Yes, I'm fine. Really don't trouble yourself over me." Luna said starting to walk away. "No you don't, you're coming to my house to get help." Bakura grabbed Luna's hand and started to pull her in the direction of his house.

They got to the pathway of Bakura's house and he realized that looked scared to death. "Look, I don't want to hut you and I'm not going to. I just want to help your eye, and make sure your okay. I'm not going to make you though, it's on you from here on out." Bakura started to walk towards his house. Luna smiled and ran up to his door and waited for him to finish getting up there. They walked in and got greeted by Yami Bakura.

"What took you so long? ...And who is _this _scarlet?" Yami B. asked. "She's not a scarlet, by the way this is my Yami." Bakura said walking off to get some ice. Yami B. glared at the young girl, "What happened to you?" "I saw you." Luna said very bluntly and walked into the living room where Bakura was sitting with some ice. She sat on the couch and put the ice on her eye, Yami Bakura walked in, sat in the chair across the room from Bakura and pouted.

/You didn't even stick up for me just now!/ Yami B. said through mind link. /You're a tomb robber! You don't exactly need my help do you? Besides, I like her./ Bakura sighed.

There was and awkward silence, "So are you two brothers? I mean you look almost exactly the same, except for the hair." Luna finally said. "No, as I said before, he is my Yami." Bakura went on and explained everything from his father sending him the millennium ring to Yugi saving him from the Shadow Realm.

They realized that it was getting late so Luna called her parents to come pick her up. "Thank you for taking care of our daughter." Luna's mother said when she arrived. "Yes, actually we don't get off until late and we don't want her to walking home anymore, so could she stay with you after school until we get off of work? You know since you took such good care of her and I haven't seen her smile like this since she was two." her father said. "DADDY!" Luna shouted in protest and embarrassment. "I don't mind at all sir. I won't let anything happen to her." Bakura smiled.

The thought that he got to protect a cute girl made him more then happy, of course he isn't all too strong... but he was determined to do his best.

Well that's it... I know it was short but that's all I could make do with at the time. Don't worry it'll get better as the story goes on, longer chapies too if I'm lucky. I would love reviews, but if you don't like the story don't tell me, just don't read the other chapters... I didn't make you read it this time and I won't next time.


	2. Falling in to Routine

Chapter One: Christmas Surprise

_December 23, 2004_

It started like any other Christmas break, Kelly had just spent the night out at her GOD sisters and was finally waking up from a three hour nap to the sound of the phone ringing. She rolled over and saw that the clock said 4:18, slowly she got out of bed and answered the phone, "Hello?" she said groggily. "Hey!" a loud, energetic voice answered on the other end of the phone, "Its Caitlin." Kelly was taken by surprise, "_Why is Caitlin Marvel of all people calling me… and how did she get my number?_" the teen thought to herself. After a moments pause she finally replied, "Oh, hi, sorry I just woke up from a nap." "Oohh, sorry I didn't mean to wake you or anything." the voice replied. "No, no, don't worry about it; I needed to get up anyway. So what's up?" "Nothing really, just board as crap. What are you doing?" Kelly fell back onto her bed, "Feeling really hungry but too lazy to go get food." she said with a laugh. "I know the feeling; I'm like that most of the time." Caitlin agreed. "Does Donald call you?" Kelly blinked a few times, "What?" "I mean like when he calls you is it just him or is Billy on the line too?" Caitlin hurried out. It finally came back to Kelly that Caitlin had liked and started to talk to Billy Hill, her "more then friends less then boyfriend" Donald's friend. "Oh… no, I've never talked to Billy on the phone at all, let alone when I'm talking to Donald. I mean he's called me from Billy's but that's it, why?"

"Well every time Billy calls me Donald is always on the line too. He has never called me when it was just him, and it's mostly Donald and me talking anyway, then when Donald has to go do something Billy would say '_No, don't leave me by myself with her!_'" Caitlin explained. "Ee, I don't know what to say other then… isn't Billy suppose to like you? I mean he out and said it in one of his notes to you. Remember, he said that him and me had 'long conversations about you' when I try not to even talk to him." Kelly added, hoping to figure out what was going on. "I know! He is so full of it! Either way, you live next to the Wilgus's right? Well I'm gonna be there on Christmas since they're my step dad's parents; can I come over for a while?" Caitlin asked. "Sure, you can save me for a while before I have to go to my psycho family dinner." "Don't worry, you'd be doing the same for me." the girls laughed and Kelly said she had to go eat dinner.

At dinner Kelly explained how Caitlin would be coming over for a little while on Christmas and their connection to each other via Billy and Donald. After dinner Donald called Kelly from Billy's, "Hey, what are you and Mike spending the night there?" Kelly asked her friend. "Yea, and its boring here because Billy has Sam over and they are locked in his room." "Who is Sam his gay blow up doll?" Kelly asked with a grin. "No, his girlfriend, you know Sam, Samantha." Donald corrected. "What? But I thought Billy was suppose to be trying to go out with Caitlin, I mean he even says that they are almost boyfriend and girlfriend and he calls her lover and everything." Kelly said half shocked half mad. "I know but he goes out with Sam and has been for a while." Donald sighed. "And you're letting him do this? Man, monkey see, monkey do, monkey get caught is all I have to say." Kelly said in dismay. "What's that suppose to mean?" Donald said his voice getting a bit higher in pitch. "It means that I hope you don't act like him because it's been a week and he's already been caught." "Man, that's beat up!" Donald replied. "WHY DO ALWAYS SAY THAT! You and Billy always say 'that's ignorant' or 'that's beat up' when ever you don't have a comeback or you know we are right. Why does everything always have to be beat up or ignorant? Can't something just be because it is, can't you just face that you guys don't think things through so we end up being right?" Kelly nagged. "Man, this is beat up." Donald said. "GOD, there you go again! Look, I have to go. I told Caitlin I would call her back."

When Kelly called Caitlin she had to explain about Billy and his girlfriend, after all, her and Caitlin just started to be friends, she wasn't about to mess it up by letting her get played by a dork like Billy. In their conversation they discussed the topic of Billy, Donald, English words they used from 'Sid and Nancy' (mainly noddyblinkums which means sleep), and random words they got from 'Clockwork Orange'. Around 9:10 Donald called Kelly's cell phone, "Hey, who have you been talking to all this time? The line has been busy for like 3 hours." Donald questioned. "I'm talking to Caitlin, does it matter?" "Still? Well dang" "GRR, not another phrase!" Kelly growled. Caitlin joined on the house line, "How about this, I'll get off the phone with Kelly, and Donald can three way me and Billy can get another phone in the house so we can all talk." So they all were on the phone together until about 12:45, when Kelly had to turn her phone off before it got so overheated it burned her. During their conversation they talked about Billy being caught with Sam which he denied, what they were listening to or watching on TV, confusing the guys with the word noddyblinkums, being called ignorant every five seconds, and arguing about the phrases the boys use repeatedly.

_December 25, 2004: Christmas_

Along about 12:00pm Caitlin came over to Kelly's. While there they decided to use the Japanese dictionary Kelly got for Christmas to look up the 'phrases' the guys used that annoyed them so they can confuse them even more (since it so much fun with noddyblinkums). They also called Donald so they could 'test out' their words on an unsuspecting lab rat. The 'test' shows that the girls are much smarter then the lab rats and managed to completely confuse Donald beyond all reason. With that done the girls had to part so they could continue all the happy Christmas-ness with their respective families.

_December 28, 2004_

Caitlin stopped by for another visit since her mom went to see Mrs. Wilgus again. The girls got an unexpected call from their friend Brittany's boyfriend, who Kelly was trying to go out with about a week before Brittany came along to 'help' her get him back. Steve wanted to know if Kelly wanted to go bowling with him and some friends, she agreed to if she could take her new found 'Rezu' (lesbian), being Caitlin with her, Steve said it was fine and to bring as many people as we wanted so it can be a larger group. After they worked out the fine details with their parents they called Donald and Billy to get them to go with them, after all, the girls were only gonna play billiards and air hockey, why not bring some guys that they can hang on?

At the bowling alley Caitlin and Kelly decided to show off what skills they _don't_ have in billiards and put up with Billy, Donald, and their tag along buddy Mike's comments about it, not like they were any better. The whole night the girls were in the unpleasant 'want to make out with the guys yet want to kill them slowly' mood. Caitlin went on a mission to try and make Billy cry, Kelly yelled at Donald every time he complained about her not letting him hold her, and Donald just decided to act like something was wrong every five minutes and went off depressed and came back laughing; while Mike was a wall flower and Billy was acting like the typical male jerk. After that night Kelly started to see how Donald becomes clingy to girls, he started to tell her he loved her and he wants to be with her forever and he never left her alone. Eventually Kelly became suffocated but thought it was just because they weren't around each other over break.

Chapter two: The Return of two different hearts

_January 3, 2005_


	3. Dinner preparations

Disclaimer: shuffles through boxes and stacks of papers ….Damn! Still don't own it.

**Chapter three: Dinner plans**

"Hello?" a young female voice said into the phone. "Hey, it's me." said a familiar voice. "Oh, hi Bakura. What's up?" Tea replied. "Um… I need your help." Tea could tell that Bakura was blushing over the phone. "I want to take Luna to our winter formal, but I'm scared to just go up to her and ask her." Bakura finished. "Well, it's not like you two are strangers. I mean, she's been going over to your house everyday after school since she came to our school in later September and it's now the beginning of December… that's a little bit more then two months being together day after day." Tea said. Bakura sighed, "I know that Tea but… I want it to be more then just me asking her. I want it to be… I don't know." "Well, if you want to make an impression when you ask you can always set up this sweet, romantic dinner for Saturday and ask her then, that way you have two more weeks to decide your plans for the dance." Tea thought. "Eh… me and cooking are two words that shouldn't be in the same hemisphere at the same time." Bakura frowned. "It's not that hard. Just follow the recipe in the book, if nothing else I can come over before hand and give you some pointers." Tea smiled. "Okay, that'll work. Now all I have to do is get her to come over for dinner."

The next day was Monday; he had a week to figure out what he was going to do for dinner on Saturday and only a few days to ask Luna to dinner before she made other plans. Out side after school everyone was in a huddle under the edge of the school waiting on Luna to come out. "Why do you have to have a dinner? Can't you just ask her?" Tristian said wrapping his arms around Serenity. "Hey! Watch it you! That's my lil' sister there!" Joey yelled. "Um… ignoring him. I want it to be more then just that. However I'm quite nervous." Bakura said looking down. "Well, if you're that nervous how about we all come over for dinner or better then that we can go to an all you can eat buffet so Tristian and me can have an eating contest." Joey said slapping Bakura's back. "NO!" Tea, Serenity, Yugi, and Bakura said in unison. "I think the dinner at Bakura's place with just the two of them will be much better, you know, noise wise." Serenity said.

Just then Luna came out of the school, "Dinner? What is Tristian planning something for you guys or something?" Luna asked. "Hey you know that's not a bad idea! How about it Serenity?" Tristian asked. "What are you talking about you dork, we already are having dinner Saturday." Serenity said stepping on her boyfriend's foot. "OW! Ow, oh… right." he winked at Serenity. On that note they all parted and head towards their homes. "Hey Luna, Tristian talking about dinner made me think, how would you like to come to my house Saturday for dinner?" Bakura said visibly shaking. "But Bakura, I eat dinner with you every night." Luna said. "If you can count Ramen and grilled cheese as dinner, but I mean _dinner_, like a home cooked, real dinner." Bakura said. Luna blushed slightly, "Oh, that type of dinner, well in that case I'd love to." When they arrived at Bakura's they found that her parents were already there waiting.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Bakura asked. "No not at all, it's just that Luna's mom and I got off work early today so we figured that we'd come get her so we can have a nice family dinner for a change." her father replied. Luna looked at Bakura and thought about their dinner Saturday, "Dad, can Bakura come with us? It's just that he invited me over to his house for dinner Saturday so I figured it'll be nice if he came to dinner with us tonight" Luna bowed low to her father hoping her would say yes. "I don't see why not." So Bakura joined Luna and her parents for dinner. During dinner Luna's parents asked about Bakura's mother and father, since they were never around. He told them about his mother and sister dieing and how his father is always off in Egypt or somewhere digging some other artifact up. Luna felt so bad for him, she had known about his father but he never said anything about his mother and sister. Dinner went on and her parents seem to put more trust in Bakura since they now know more about the young man that they entrust their only child to everyday.

The week seemed to go by so fast, before they knew it, it was Friday. Luna was the last one coming out of the school as usual, but it was so cold that everyone had gone home, except Bakura. However he was waiting just on the inside of the school. Just before Luna came around the corner to greet her friend she was stopped by Mr. Larsen, their English teacher. "Oh, hello Mr. Larsen." Luna said in surprise. "Luna, my favorite student, can you spare a moment?" Mr. Larsen said placing his hand on her shoulders. "Um... what does the restraining order say?" Luan said backing away. "Restraining order? Why does she have one against Mr. Larsen?" Bakura thought. "Yes, that little thing." Mr. Larsen said in a grimace. "Isn't it amazing that one little piece of paper can do so much like, declare war or a marriage or in our case keep two hearts separated." "You mean keep your 'heart' away from me!" Luna snapped. "Feisty as ever I see Luna, that's what I like about you." Mr. Larsen grabbed Luna and pulled her in for a kiss. Luna was so scared that she couldn't move all she wanted was to run around the corner to Bakura. Or for that matter anywhere as long as it was away from Mr. Larsen and Bakura was near to her.

Just then Bakura came around the corner, and Mr. Larsen quickly let Luna go, "I wondered where you were, come on, lets go home." Bakura held his hand out of Luna, without giving it a second thought she grabbed his hand and ran, dragging Bakura behind her. When they got out side the school Luna let his hand go and ran all the way to his house. She didn't even look back to see how close or far Bakura was to her, when she reached the door to his house she collapsed. Bakura quickly ran up to her to make sure she was okay. Bakura opened the door, picked Luna up and laid her on the couch, throwing a quilt over her. "I'll just let her rest, between the stress of what just happened and running here probably used most of her energy." Bakura said looking at the poor girl. "What happened to her that made her run all the way here?" Yami asked, over the past couple of months he had grown to enjoy having the crimson haired girl around and he began to worry about her. "Well, I'll let her explain that when she wakes up… I don't quite know myself." Bakura sighed going into the kitchen.

Several hours later Luna finally woke up to the smell of orange tea and soba noodles. "What's that smell? Why do I feel so bad?" Luna asked trying to sit up on the couch. "When you reached our door you collapsed." said Yami sitting down beside her. Bakura came into the living room carrying a tray of tea and noodles and setting it on the coffee table. Luna suddenly remembered what had happened, "About that… thank you for coming when you did Bakura." "Sure, but what was that about?" he questioned. "Well, I have a restraining order on him because he… well he raped me about two years ago." Luna started to cry and turned away from the two boys. "Hey, don't worry, I'm not gonna do that to you and I'm not gonna let anybody else do it to you either." Bakura sat on the other side of Luna and put his arm around her; she buried her face into his chest and cried. Bakura had to force Luna to eat after she had calmed down, but eventually got her to eat half of her dinner, after that she fell asleep again, only this time it was curled up with Bakura on the couch. Around 9:47 Luna's mother arrived to take her home, she so deep in sleep that Bakura had to carry her to the car.

"Oh, by the way Bakura, is she is coming over tomorrow for dinner still?" her mother asked. "As far ad I know of, yes." Bakura replied. "About what time should she be here because we are going to be at her aunts for a while tomorrow and she lives only a few blocks away?" she asked making sure the heat was on in the car and Luna was in before she shut the door. "Is five okay?" Bakura asked. "Sure, she'll be here at five."

That's it for now… told you it would be longer this time! Stay tuned for the next chapter. In the next one the actual dinner will happen… maybe the dance too, I don't know yet.


End file.
